


alyssa is a canon lesbian

by nickybottom



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, i'm ready for round 2 folks!, i'm ready to fight folks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickybottom/pseuds/nickybottom
Summary: she is!





	1. Chapter 1

alyssa woke up in the morning and smiled. "i love women, and only women. that does include trans women because they're women as well!" she said, reveling in her canon lesbianism. "i'm not pan, because that is an entirely different struggle, and to change it in, say, a book, would be erasure and would be terrible rep. also, i just love women."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's canon! in all seriousness, though, i'm really upset about this. admittedly, i am bi, but alyssa's struggle is one that distinctly lesbian people go through. like, if she made someone else pan? that would be cool! but erasing alyssa's sexuality like that destroys a lot of her character and a lot of the rep that this show has.


	2. mamma mia: here alyssa goes again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more like here we go again fighting everyone on twitter am i RIGHT

alyssa woke up the next morning. "wow," she said as she stretched, "i am a poc! If i were in a musical, i would be played by a poc! it would suck if, say, ryan murphy cast ariana grande as me in a movie! and even if ariana grande was still on tour and couldn't actually do it, I would hope that her replacement would be a poc, and, preferably, a lesbian!"

halfway across town, in a motel, barry woke up. "fuck james corden," he said. "he's in every movie musical these days. and he's straight! and not jewish!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a shitshow. everything is a shitshow. fuck closing, fuck the movie, fuck the book.


End file.
